User blog:MultiGreenThunder/Multi's Mega Blog! 6 Return of the Blog
Well dang, it's been a while. XD Welcome back to yet another edition of Multi's Mega Blog, and this time the title is very relevent, because it's been a while since the last one. Sorry about the lack of blogs, but I've been busy with many things. So let's quit messing around, and begin the new blog! 'What's up with Multi?' 'Second Crossover' So the second crossover still isn't finished unfortunately and it's been a while since me and ??? have talked about it. I filmed some clips for it, but they didn't come out as good as I wanted them to. I plan to refilm them and buy my first studio light for my clips, but there's a good chance that I'll be moving to a new house soon, so I may wait on the studio light. I'd like to discuss the crossover more with ??? to see what were going to do with it, but don't worry, it's not cancelled. 'China Clay Cars Review' Thanks for the positive responce to the recent review everyone. I was trying something a bit different from my past reviews and it seemed to be recieved really well. It's also the beginning of something big, but I'm not going to reveal many details. 'New Review' I'm also scripting a new review. 'Other Future Videos' ' '''So, I'm slowly making progress on the A Big Surprise for Percy Remake. I need to figure out what I'm going to do for the dirt ground at the Coal Yard. However, I have made a hill background out of Shaper Sheet. My main focus right now are my reviews. They don't take anywhere near as long as remakes and my next one should continue the storyline that began in the China Clay Cars review. However, I am involved in a new remake on the TTTECommunityChannel. I'll be in the Gordon in the Famous Visitor remake. It's actually the project that I've been working the most on lately. I recently submitted my clip, so be on the look out for the new remake on their channel! 'Possible Crossovers? Since progress on the new crossover has been slow and I'm hoping to do more crossovers after the next one is released, I'm in the thinking stages for future crossovers. There are two users I'm interested in asking if they're interested. One of which being a user who's series I've voiced for and I should also be making a cameo in one of his next reviews. Unfortunetly, we havn't talked to much with each other and when I do crossovers, I want to know the other user well enough before going through with it. The other user isn't as well known as him and hasn't done a crossover before, but she makes great videos and I think it'd be an interesting surprise of who it is, if it gets made. I havn't talked to these users about doing a crossover yet, but I may ask them after my schedule gets less hectic. If I decide to go through with these projects. '''Possible Short Hiatus Like I said, I may be moving soon, so uploads and those possible future crossovers might not be out for a while. However, I will MAKE time for the next crossover and EVERYTHING relating to the storyline started in the China Clay Cars review. 'Random Things with Multi' So Michael Keaton will actually be in Spiderman Homecoming and yes I'm very excited about it. But I am much more HYPED HYPED HYPED for something else!!! There's a new Godzilla movie coming out in Japan in July, and the trailer has me way more excited than most trailers do. Trailers can get me excited, but usually not "OH MY GOSH FAN BOY HYPE LEVELS SET TO MAX" I'm really hoping this movie gets released in US theaters. It's called Godzilla Ressurgence and looks like they're actually using a rubber suit for Godzilla. I love the new design Godzilla has and I'm glad the trailer wasn't afraid to show him, unlike the 2014 American movie. 'TWRC Stuff' So, Percyno6 has brought back Percy's Ever Present Past. A show that was on the cancelled TWRC Radio account. I'm glad to see this series back because I loved TWRC Radio and that was one of the best shows. So are The Thomas Critc and Annie.C still doing that crossover? No rush, I'm curious. 'Video Spotlight' We have 2 videos to spotlight today. The first one is by the user Roman'sTWREmpire, who I've actually spotlighted before, but this remake deserves a spotlight. I'm surprised that Roman doesn't have more subs, he makes some really good remakes! I love the use of hills in this remake and the crash into the Troublesome Truck was great! The second video spotlight goes to the user EzCuldee. I havn't seen to many of his videos, but this and his Bulldog remake were pretty good remakes. He has under 200 subscribers, so check out his channel and show some support! 'Final Stuff' Well that concludes this blog. Thanks for reading and have an awesome day! Category:Blog posts